coming out style
by DOOVAGAMER2
Summary: When stan has a revaluation on his sexuality he tells kyle will kyle accept him or block him out


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/8154245.

Rating: Not Rated Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: M/M, Multi Fandom: South Park Relationship: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup (South Park)/Damien Thorn, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch Character: Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Damien Thorn, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup (South Park), Other(s) Additional Tags: Aged-Up Character(s), Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Get togethers, instead of a bookclub there's a husband and wife club, I mean husband, it's a uke and seme club, Friendship, Romance, Fights, Making Up, Confessions Stats: Published: 2016-09-28 Chapters: 1/? Words: 1194 You seme uke

by littlemissbunny

Summary

Kyle is not afraid to admit that him and Stan do tend to fight sometimes, despite being married for six months. But after one particularly bad fight where Stan went to stay at a motel, both have agreed to seek marriage counseling one way or another. Neither have expected to have their prayers answered so quickly nor after meeting up at Stan's church. Especially by the town's new top couple. In which I did a terrible job at a title pun.

Notes

See the end of the work for notes

"We need to see someone about our marriage."  
Kyle couldn't have agreed more with Stan if that was humanly possible, almost just as much as when he said the 'I do.' six months ago. Him and his new husband, Stan, where currently sitting at the dinner table, each a mug full of their hot beverages. It was 8 in the morning on a Sunday with a nice sunrise, the rays shinning through closed blinds leaving enough light for them to see in the mostly dark house. It was quiet and void of any sounds unless you counted their breaths and occasional quiet sips from their drinks.

Kyle let out a quiet hum to Stan's words in agreement as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. His half lidded green eyes were looking down but looked up occasionally to look at the raven head across from him. His face was hidden from him with his head laying on his knuckles. Although he couldn't see it, he just knew that Stan was tired, both physically and mentally. His shoulders where slightly tensed, a strange thing he does when he's tired, and he was covering his face. He couldn't blame him, after all he felt just as tired.

"I agree." he said quietly, yet loud enough for Stan to hear him through the half filled mug. He raised his eyes to look at his younger spouse, resulting in meeting his blue eyes. He could even see the tiredness in in his eyes. "I don't want to risk breaking this just by doing this ourselves." he admitted in a softer tone. It was the truth, he didn't want to risk it, especially if it was going to break him and Stan apart. He lowered his cup to the table and looked down as soon as he felt a warmth on his cooler fingers. He looked up to see Stan giving him a tired smile that was filled with hope and promise. "We won't break our marriage. We made a promise to each other and I intend on keeping it for you." he said sincerely without out once looking away from Kyle. He let out a tired smile himself and intertwined his thin fingers between Stan's larger ones.

"I intend on keeping my promise, too."

Kyle stood outside of the local church as he awaited for the last remaining minutes for Stan to come out. he was used to this kind of thing, considering that they did this pretty much since they were in high school. Stan's church usually ended service after Kyle's but there were also times when his service ended much later (specifically during the holidays) and he would see Stan waiting outside for him. Which would later end up with him catching a cold since he's stood outside for like hours. It was sweet of him to do that though.

Kyle let out a sigh at the thought of the old memories. Now here he was, standing out here, not even a day after their latest fight. It wasn't like they never got into fights, but after three-four months into the marriage they were already bickering. It never got really bad though, they would always make up with each other and move on, but after last night they both knew that they needed some kind of help. So they both agrees to look for someone after both of their services or at least tomorrow if there was none that were open.  
The doors had swung open after the bell had started to chime and most of the town's residences were pouring out of the building. It took the redhead five minutes to find his husband and he found him inside the building about three benches away from the door talking to a familiar small male with chin length golden hair.

"Pip?" he called out as he towards the duo, earning both of them to look at him. Pip was the first to reply, and the first to giving him a surprise hug after running up to him. "Kyle! It's been so long since I've seen you!" he exclaimed happily as he let go to properly face him. "How's your family doing? Is your mother doing okay?" he asked with a hint of concern. Kyle gave him an awkward smile since it had been months since he's talked to him. "Everyone's fine now. Mom's still grieving, but she's doing better now." If you call buying a plant and naming it after your dead mother 'better'.  
"Splendid! I'm glad she's doing better now. Everyone here was praying for her." Neither of the spouses had the heart to try to correct him that it was highly doubtful. They spent the next five minutes chatting with each other as they stepped out of the building and were going to part ways to their separate homes before Pip looked up at the couple.  
"I almost forgot to mention one last thing with you." He said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his man purse. "There's a small spouse meeting that me and Damien started and I wanted to invite you to join us." he said happily handing the article to the curious couple. Kyle held the paper as both him and Stan looked over the paper to the activity. It looked promising and the meeting was going to be at held at his home. The only thing that confused them was that the spouses were separated. "Why do we need to be separated? I thought that couple sit together during these things." Stan asked as he gave Pip a suspicious look. The poor English man raised his hands in defense. "It's nothing ill, honest! I know it seems really off, but when me and Damien were talking about it before starting it, we thought that it might be more effective that we worked with each spouse separately in different groups so they can open up more to any problems. It also really helps if anyone suspects of domestic abuse between the two and we can help them or get the police involved." he explained to the couple. "I know it seems strange, but we're certain that it works." Kyle and Stan looked at the paper some more then looked at each other. They didn't need words to know what either one was thinking. "Have you improved people's marriage in these meetings?" Kyle asked with a small lace of hope in his voice.  
"Why of course! We've helped at least 5 marriages in these meetings, but we don't just focus on those. We also accept those who want to help add advice for others or simply to get together." he later explained with a cheerful smile. He almost sounds like a salesperson making a good deal. "We meet on Wednesdays and Fridays at 5:30 if you'd like to come and take a look."

It didn't even take 3 seconds of the two to reply. "We'd like to come join the club."

End Notes

Sadly, it isn't much for now (stayed up late writing this), but I promise I will make the next chapter longer. This is my first South Park work and I am fairly new to both the fandom and the dhow so please be gentle on the criticism if there's anything wrong. Also don't be afraid to ask questions if there's a part in the story that either confuses you, spikes your interest, or maybe even a suggestion if you have any. Have and awesome day/evening good sirs!

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
